


advice giving

by preromantics



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M, five times fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preromantics/pseuds/preromantics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper isn't so good at giving advice. <i>“Definitely do that,” Cooper says over the phone.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	advice giving

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little ficlet for a 5 time prompt on tumblr: _anonymous asked you: 5 times blaine goes to cooper for advice, and one time it actually helps._
> 
> Possible alluded to spoilers for 4x04.

1.

“I want to do my report on something awesome,” Blaine says, trying to steal some of Cooper’s popcorn before the movie Cooper picked out comes on.

“I did mine on dinosaurs,” Cooper says. “Kids think dinosaurs are awesome.”

“They’re okay,” Blaine says, considering. He likes the long-necked ones. 

“Do dinosaurs, there’s basically no other option that’s as cool as that.”

Blaine was thinking of some other things, but if Cooper says dinosaurs are the coolest maybe he’ll help Blaine with his report this week. 

(Five other kids do their projects on dinosaurs, and they all go ahead of Blaine because the teacher does reverse alphabetic order, which means Blaine’s report isn’t very awesome at all.)

2.

“Hey Coop?” Blaine starts, leaning over the back of the couch where Cooper’s watching The OC.

“Not now,” Cooper says. 

“It’ll only take a second,” Blaine says. He’d worked up the nerve to come downstairs and say something and it’s just commercials.

Cooper lets out a long suffering sigh and turns around on the couch to face Blaine. “What?”

“I want to tell mom and dad,” Blaine says. He swallows after he says it; it feels weird to say out loud, like a concrete idea that doesn’t just exist in his head. “Do you think I should do it over dinner tonight?”

“Is dad even home for dinner tonight?” 

“It’s Friday, we always have dinner together on Fridays,” Blaine says.

“Then do it over dinner, if you’re sure you want to,” Cooper says, turning back to the TV. “Dinner is probably best, everyone’s mouth will be full, right?”

“Yeah,” Blaine says. “Thanks, Coop.”

(Dinner doesn’t go very well.)

3.

“Definitely get everyone to come with you when you sing to him,” Cooper says, voice fading in and out during one of their rare phone calls. “That way everyone can witness your triumph.”

“I still don’t know what to sing to him,” Blaine says, scrolling through his iTunes. “I mean, he’s older, so it’s got to be impressive.”

“Don’t be a kid about it, then,” Cooper says. “Sing something mature.”

“I was thinking like, Robin Thicke?”

“When I Get You Alone,” Cooper says, delighted. “Super classic and romantic, definitely do that!”

“Thanks!” Blaine says, feeling suddenly excited under the pleasant surprise at actually talking to Cooper for more than a few minutes. He hangs up a few minutes later to figure out the arrangement.

(Turns out song choice wasn’t Blaine’s biggest problem, but it definitely didn’t help.)

4. 

Cooper actually answers Blaine’s video message call, which hasn’t happened in a while. Blaine isn’t sure if he even wants to talk to Cooper, but after he closed his call with Kurt he just — there are only so many people in his contacts and he wasn’t ready to just close his laptop, after that.

“Hey, little bro,” Cooper says. 

Blaine grins at him, knows Cooper probably won’t be able to tell it’s forced. “You don’t have an audition tonight?”

“I’m at home practicing for the Titanic-themed improv night tomorrow at that underground comedy bar I told you about once,” Cooper says, with a bright pixelated grin.

“Sounds… kind of morbid,” Blaine says. 

“There are going to be agents,” Cooper says. “Can I bounce some of my act off of you? I’m not sure if I’m emphasizing enough with my eyebrows.”

“Sure,” Blaine says, “but can I ask you something first?” As soon as he says it, he’s not sure what he really wants to ask. He and Cooper don’t really have heart-to-hearts, and Blaine’s so — there’s a lot going on right now.

“Yeah, but do it quick, I have to go grab my wig so you really get a feel for the emotional side of this piece.”

Blaine turns and grabs his bowties, holds them up to the screen. “Which one says presidential to you?”

Cooper leans forward toward his own web cam and squints. “Ugh, none of them. What about a bandana with an american flag print?”

Blaine laughs, dropping his bowties behind him. “I’ll see about that,” he says, shaking his head.

Cooper just smiles and nods at him. “Can’t go wrong with a good bandana around your neck,” he says. “Wait there, I’ll go get the wig.”

(Blaine doesn’t even own a bandana, but he knew it was awful advice from the start, so he does’t even bother following it.)

5. 

“What if I just went to New York to surprise him?” Blaine asks. “Would that be completely awful?

“Definitely do that,” Cooper says over the phone.

(Blaine comes home a week later, scrolls through his contacts and pauses at Coopers name. He rolls over and slides under the covers of his bed and doesn’t call him. He doesn’t need any advice from Cooper about anything, and he’s not sure Cooper would appreciate being woken up at two in the morning just to listen to Blaine crying into his pillow.)

and.

“I just — they’re so different, what do you think?” 

Blaine slides the little velvet display the sales woman has put both rings on toward Cooper for him to inspect. 

“They look like the same exact thing to me,” Cooper says, winking at the woman behind the counter. 

“Cooper,” Blaine says. “This is important! Is the beveled edge too tacky? Am I going the wrong direction with platinum? What if Kurt wants something more traditional? Do you think he’ll want a chain with it, just in case? What about the engraving, did you —”

Cooper stops Blaine mid-sentence with a hand over his mouth. “Breathe, bro,” he says, using his other hand to squeeze Blaine’s shoulder. 

“Breathing,” Blaine says, muffled behind Cooper’s hand. He’s only freaking out a little bit.

“Look,” Cooper says, lowering his hand after another few seconds. “Whatever you get is going to be perfect because you’re both so in love and you’re going to get married and continue to be grossly in love and perfect until I’m in a nursing home and you have to come visit me and watch me preform at the weekly old folk’s talent show before Bingo Fridays. No matter what ring you pick.”

“I like the one on the right,” Blaine says, because he’s not sure how to respond to that at all. Not coming from Cooper, at least.

“And I like this lovely lady who will be getting commission on your fine choice,” Cooper says, grinning when the sales lady laughs.

Blaine rolls his eyes and picks up the ring, holds it in his palm and closes his eyes for a second to imagine it on Kurt’s hand. 

“It’s a good choice,” Cooper says, shaking Blaine out of his thoughts more than a few seconds later. He’s smiling, indulgent in a way that isn’t a joke, and Blaine tries to smile back around how suddenly nervous he feels. “He’s going to love it because he loves you, not because of the beveling and inlays.”

Blaine nods because he knows it’s true, and it doesn’t make him any less nervous, really, but it makes him feel even happier than he thought he could get today.

(Cooper turns out to have it right: Blaine’s not even sure Kurt even looks at the ring that night, as Blaine slips it on, but he’s not really sure because his eyes are kind of blurry and Kurt’s are too, shining and catching the low light from the candles Blaine lit on the roof, meeting his lips around a ‘ _yes.’_ )


End file.
